


石像

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS





	石像

库洛洛轻而易举地用匕首划开入室窃贼的颈动脉，血液随着未死透的心脏的跳动，一股一股地涌出来，溅了一地。杀人并不麻烦，麻烦的是时候的清理工作。又要麻烦小滴了，库洛洛一边漫不经心地想，一边用手抹开溅在他的收藏品上的血液。  
那是一个洁白的石像，赤裸少年的全身像。它的上一个收藏者告诉库洛洛，这是窟卢塔族雕刻的石像。“窟卢塔，你知道的，传说中的先民。”收藏者耷拉了满脸的松弛皮肤的皱褶都没遮住他炫耀、兴奋的神情。“它很美，对吧？一定是窟卢塔族的阿多尼斯。”这个收藏者不仅热衷于这些能展示他财力的文物，还热衷于跟漂亮小男孩睡觉，在他详细地向库洛洛描述跟他有床笫之欢的男孩都如何比不过一个冰冷石像的美之前，库洛洛干脆利落地拧断了他的脖子。“现在，你是我的收藏了，”库洛洛抚摸石像冰冷的脸颊，“‘阿多尼斯’。”

“别抹了，你越抹越脏了。”石像朝他开口。库洛洛笑了，“晚上好，酷拉皮卡。”石像没有理会，拍开他的手。

 

事实上，他——库洛洛不确定该用“他”还是“它”——最初跟普通的石像并无异处，除了更加珍贵漂亮。窟卢塔族留下来的遗址不多，但神奇的是凡是留下来的遗址，像这样保存完好的文物并不罕见，简直可以说，但凡是留存下来的，几乎都是完好的，连一丝灰尘都没有，像受到什么神秘力量庇佑一样。这也使得窟卢塔族在人们眼里更为神秘。传说里，他们是为神所爱、为神所庇佑的最初的人类，也有的传说里，他们就是半人半神的存在。库洛洛对这样文物自然是感兴趣的，倒不如说他对珍异之物都一视同仁地满怀好奇。可石像怎么看也就是石像而已，作为最大的强盗团伙的首领，库洛洛最不缺少的就是珍稀之物，最初他确实是对这石像赞叹不已的，可没过多久，他的注意力就被别的事物吸引过去了，石像就这样随意地摆放在房间的楼梯旁，被当做普通的装饰物一样对待。

直到有一天他又不知在哪里胡作非为之后，带着点伤回到他堆满了收藏品的屋子——也许该叫家，但那屋子只有随意地堆满的珍宝古籍，更像管理不善的大货仓，一点生活气息都没有——他才意识到方才划伤他的刃尖抹过延时发作的毒药。啊，大意了。库洛洛的眼前开始模糊，力气缓缓消逝，他艰难地保持清醒，抓着楼梯的扶手，一步步向存放药物的地方挪动。他手上沾染的还未凝固的血液弄脏了楼梯的扶手。库洛洛走到了楼梯的最上面一级，最后一丝力气也悉数耗尽，他扶着石像的手无力地滑落，他合上眼睑。会不会死掉呢？

他在迷迷糊糊之间感觉自己的脸颊被冰冷僵硬的物体有规律地拍打着，他不情愿地睁开双眼，毒效还不足以毒死他，但他还没能完全恢复，伤口疼的很，眼前一片模糊。“喂，你醒醒啊。”是旅团的成员来找他了吗？可这声线很陌生，不属于他们中的任何一人。“喂。”那个声音还在催促着，拍在库洛洛脸上的力度更大了。  
库洛洛意识慢慢清晰，而眼前的景象却让他以为自己在做梦。他的石像，“阿多尼斯”，离开了石像的底座，蹲在他旁边，用那冰冷的大理石雕刻成的手拍打他的脸。  
“呃，别动……”库洛洛伸手去检查自己腹上刺痛的伤口，却在摸到伤口的那一刻发现它们已经愈合，疼痛也随之消失了。库洛洛撑起身子坐起来，这…这太离奇了。  
“你是谁啊？”石像问，库洛洛的脑子还在努力消化眼前的状况，回答它或者他会有什么后果吗？也只有试试才知道了。“库洛洛·鲁西鲁，”他停顿了一下，“一个……收藏家。”  
“噢，我叫酷拉皮卡，一个石像。”石像站了起来，伸伸懒腰——石像竟然会伸懒腰，然后低头看着还坐在地上的库洛洛，“你把我弄脏了。”他指了指他左胸膛前的一块血渍，那大概是库洛洛失去意识前抹上去的。  
“你叫醒我就是为了这个？我刚刚都要死掉了。”库洛洛不那么在意生死，但按常规的经验来看，普通的人（虽然眼前的家伙不应该归类为人）都无法这样淡然地看着一个人在自己面前死去——他们不是逃开就是像个好人一样施救。  
“死？那是什么？”名叫酷拉皮卡的石像睁着那双漂亮的眼茫然而好奇地望着他。库洛洛想起那些传说，被神明偏爱的窟卢塔族有着永远年轻健壮的肉体，“与日月同寿”。库洛洛眨眨眼睛，对于从未目睹过死亡的人来说，死亡是不可释明的，或许目睹过千百次也同样无法理解。  
“就是在这里睡着……”  
“睡着？”  
“对，然后在别处醒来。”  
石像似乎还是有点不明白，他望着库洛洛一小会儿，“噢。”他耸耸肩，“你得把我弄干净。”  
库洛洛点点头，站起来，带着他走向浴室的方向。  
弄干净？用温水和肥皂吗？

幸好温水和肥皂并没有毁坏那漂亮的古老石像。在温水里泡久了，他冰冷的躯干也变得温暖起来，这是一种奇怪的感觉，再加上他会动，会开口说话。简直像是活过来了一样。

 

有了一次这样的经历后，再次看到石像动起来就不至于让库洛洛太过惊讶了。石像似乎只在库洛洛在屋子里的时候才会活动起来，虽然他不太理会库洛洛，只是埋头在库洛洛的藏书里。  
“你能看懂吗？”库洛洛没有要质疑石像的意思，他只是好奇，毕竟他都能动起来了，还有什么不可能呢？  
“不，不能。”石像头也不抬地回答他。  
“那你在看什么？”  
“我在翻页，好让它读给我听。”石像抬起头，朝库洛洛晃晃手里的书。  
“读？”好吧，库洛洛要承认这个可能性是他完全没有考虑到的。  
“嗯。所以你能安静一些吗？”  
“不，我是说，读？书自己吗？”  
“嗯，”石像一副难以置信的样子，“当然了，你听不见吗？它们都在说话，书，画，还有你的其他收藏品。它们一直在窃窃私语。”看着库洛洛惊讶的样子，石像笑了，一半是难以置信，一半是嘲讽，“你一点都不了解你的收藏品啊，小收藏家。”  
“确实，我之前可不知道你会动。”  
“我会做的事情可多了。”  
“你会饿吗？”  
“……不会。”  
“要睡觉吗？”  
“不需要。”  
“会冷吗？”库洛洛抚上他的脸颊，指尖传来的是大理石冰凉的触感。  
“不会。我说，我是一个石像啊。”  
库洛洛像是没有信服的样子，双手轻轻覆在石像的双手上，冰冷的，僵硬的。他还是不相信的样子，将石像的双手捧起来，然后包裹在自己的手心里。他感觉到那双手被他的体温捂热起来，变得温暖，甚至……柔软，仿佛跟人类别无二致。

为了方便收藏品们的交流，库洛洛决定将石像搬到书房里。

 

库洛洛对外没有暴露自己的身份，也许这是他的房子被盗贼盯上的原因之一。独居在富人区的独栋别墅，且少有在房子里的时候，如果不知道他是怎样可怕的人物，自然是小偷小摸的人最好的目标。  
不过这个贼运气实在是太差，刚刚向架子上珍贵的古籍伸手，就被恰好回到此处的库洛洛发现了。他的手还没来得及碰到书脊，就被库洛洛砍了下来，血溅到了一旁的石像上，等他意识到发生了什么之后，还没来得及尖叫，脖颈就被拧断，再没有机会喊叫了。  
石像一半在明亮的月辉下，反射着柔和的光晕，一半在房间的阴影里。石像低着头，看着可怜不幸的小偷，他的断肢滚落到石像的脚下，他直直地倒下，在与地板碰撞的一刻发出一点沉闷的声响，然后房间就归于寂静。月光、尘埃和空气流动着。  
“抱歉，酷拉皮卡，又把你弄脏了。”  
“他死了吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“他会在哪里醒来？”  
“嗯？”库洛洛疑惑片刻，回想起他们第一次对话，“我不知道。这就是死亡的魔力吧。你可能会在任何地方醒来，谁也不知道。”  
石像朝着尸体眨眨眼，“噢。那，晚安。”  
库洛洛突然觉得他很可爱，还觉得他更像人类了。不知道是不是错觉，库洛洛跟在石像后面走向浴室的时候，他感觉石像石刻的发丝随着他的步子一飘一飘的，在每一道从窗户射进来的月光下闪着金色的光。

 

自那之后库洛洛家的来客变多了。他刻意透露出这间房子里究竟贮藏了多少宝藏，诱惑贪婪而自负的窃贼，势利眼，以及对他怀抱着不切实际的浪漫理想的男男女女。以展示收藏品为理由，库洛洛将他们带到石像面前，然后将他们杀死。在他们的痉挛前，石像冷若冰霜。血在苍白的大理石肌肤上很显眼，不过库洛洛总能重新把石像重新弄干净。  
石像问过他，为什么那么多人都想要在别处醒来，“他们看起来很痛苦。”  
“痛苦是必须的。你知道凤凰吗？”  
“知道，有一本书向我谈论过这美丽的生灵。”  
“凤凰每一次重新醒来之前都要燃烧殆尽。人类也一样。”  
“可你还是没有回答我的问题。”  
“什么？”  
“为什么他们想要在别处醒来。”  
“酷拉皮卡，我听说窟卢塔族不会死，对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“窟卢塔族在神的庇佑下永葆青春和欢乐。可这里的人们没有神的庇佑，他们总会被这个世界撕裂，或早或晚。”  
“所以？”  
“所以死亡成为我们唯一的礼物，神明给所有人的平等福祉”  
“像紧急出口一样？从这里逃开，然后逃去别处？”  
“差不多吧。”

 

石像越来越像人类了。库洛洛发誓，有一次他触碰石像的时候，他的指尖感觉到了一瞬间的柔软和温暖。  
库洛洛家的来客也越来越多了。

 

有一次库洛洛突然来了兴致，手上沾了新的被害者的血液后，在石像苍白的身体上写下诗句。指尖传来的温度不知道是来自新鲜血液的，还是来自石像的。

他感到好奇，“酷拉皮卡，你会感到疼痛吗？”  
“别傻了，我是一个石像。”  
“所以？”  
“当然不会痛了，”石像耸耸肩，“不信的话就试试？”

库洛洛将他从二楼的栏杆那推下去，石像砸在地上发出巨大的声响，摔碎了一地。

 

fin.


End file.
